Do You Know?
by Mitsuko Daiwa
Summary: How I feel 10X17 should have ended. Possibly more to come. I really want Burke and Cristina together in some capacity.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, watch your hand," Cristina said, looking back at Jackson Avery, who responded with thanks.

She turned back to stare at Owen, feeling her emotions well inside of her. Her patient wanted to die and leave his wife alone, sure, but at least they'd had time together to love each other. She would always have the memories even though he would be gone. Cristina couldn't help but feel that she was wasting her time keeping herself apart from Owen. Why even was she doing that when life could end so abruptly?

Suddenly interrupting her reverie she heard a familiar voice behind her say, "Hello Cristina."

She turned, not expecting it to be the person she thought, only to come face-to-face with Preston Burke.

Owen boarded the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note** I'm changing the continuity a little so that there's a real reason for Burke to be back at the hospital. The latest episode provided a pretty good reason I think. **

Cristina stared in disbelief. She couldn't tell if she was more surprised to see him for the first time in years, or by the casual way he greeted her as if they didn't have any history between them.

"Burke," she said, trying to keep the shock from her voice, "What are you doing here?"

"The chief asked me to consult on your cardiomyopathy cases," Burke said, with a hint of a smile on his lips. "Although, I suppose Richard is no longer the chief. A Dr. Hunt now holds that position?"

"Ah, yes. Owen Hunt. He was a trauma surgeon we hired a few years back," Cristina replied, not wanting to discuss Owen with Preston Burke of all people.

"That's too bad. Richard has always been an excellent leader. Care to bring me up to speed on your case?" he asked, gesturing to the tablet in her hand.

"Of course," Cristina answered pulling up the chart of the first patient. "All three siblings are presenting with acute cardiomyopathy. We had just found a heart for the oldest child when the other two started showing symptoms almost simultaneously. So far we know it's not viral so we're looking into other options."

Burke took the tablet and started reading the files without replying to what Cristina had said. After a few moments he said, "I'll look over these and meet with the patients as soon as I'm done. I'll page you." And with that he walked away.

Cristina watched his retreating back for a moment, trying to suppress her feelings before quickly walking to the elevator. She had to find Mer.


	3. Chapter 3

Cristina tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator slowly made its way between floors. This had to be the slowest elevator on earth. She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as it neared the first floor, her foot still tapping incessantly. Finally, the elevator settled and the doors opened. She pushed her way past the people boarding and walked as quickly as she could towards the ER.

As she neared the doors she spotted Meredith finishing up with a patient and making her way over to the main desk. Cristina quickened her pace in order to reach her before she could rush off to take care of something else.

Meredith looked up as she approached and said, "Hey Cristina, I've been looking everywhere for you. You'll never guess who I saw—." Cristina grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her into an empty exam room, effectively cutting her off.

"Burke is here," she said, her expression grim.

"That's what I was saying! I saw him here in the ER. Do you know why he's here?" Meredith asked, her expression concerned. Before Cristina could answer, Meredith's eyes suddenly went wide and she fired off several more questions worriedly, "Wait, is he here for you? To get you back? Does he really think he has a chance with you after he left you at the altar?"

"No, no." Cristina said, cutting off Meredith's line of questioning before it got out of hand, "He's here for the McNeil case."

"So you've talked to him then." Meredith said, more as a statement than a question.

"Sort of?" Cristina began, but was cut off by Meredith.

"What did he say?"

"He just asked me for the chart and I told him about the case before he walked away. He said he would page me when he was up to speed."

"And that's it?" Meredith seemed incredulous. "Not even a 'how have you been?' or a 'sorry I left you at the altar?' What an ass."

Cristina didn't say anything. She thought she had been over everything that had happened with Burke. It had been years since the break-up and she had dealt with it accordingly. And yet…seeing him again was bringing up all sorts of feelings that she thought she'd been long done with.

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked, her brows knit together in concern.

Cristina was about to answer, when suddenly her pager beeped. "Burke," she said simply as she read it. She looked back up at Meredith, "I have to go."

"Cristina."

"He's paging me," she said as she left the exam room.

"We're not done talking about this!" Meredith called after her.


End file.
